


Erased

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wakes up in another cold sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erased

Dipper shot into the waking world with a start. It happened again. His bed was soaked. He hoped it was the cold sweat that covered the rest of him. The nightmares never let him get more than a couple hours sleep at best but some part of him wished he could remember them. His memory always faded no matter how hard he tried to cling to the visions that’d just passed in front of him moments before. Brown hair and bright eyes were the best he could hope to keep hold of before it felt like everything was ripped away. His mother wanted to take him out of school and he could understand her point of view. Though that pervasive loneliness was the worst part, and none of the therapists helped. 

Friendships were pretty strained these days. That was one of the mysteries that kept him thinking. Before the summer he’d had lots of friends but now it was like his other half was gone. Why did it occur to him to think of it that way? Whatever it was it probably didn’t matter. Nothing did. Dipper grabbed a towel and a change of clothes to hit the shower. Laundry would be next so he could have some fresh sheets for tonight and he wanted to make sure there’d be hot water. 

He dropped the linens off in the bathroom before opening the door to the spare bedroom. Something always drew him there. He flipped the light switch and looked around as was his habit. It was just across the hall from his own; the bathroom was in between them. He could never remember anyone having actually stayed in the room or why anyone would want to. It was all pink, with rainbows and unicorns. He supposed if a fairy princess came to visit she might want to sleep in there. He wiped away the few tears that thought strangled out of him. 

“God, why am I so messed up?”


End file.
